Collecting data for a multimedia communication session across multiple enterprises and service providers has challenges. There is no common data repository or an established trust relationship between the interested parties to facilitate the sharing of information. It is complex to discover the data path and collect session data across the disparate systems. This makes troubleshooting multimedia communication session cumbersome and time consuming.